


Berry

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Flash Fic, Frozen Yogurt, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Chidi and Eleanor discuss frozen yogurt





	Berry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Berry"

“What’s your favorite flavor of frozen yogurt?” Chidi asked as they waited in line.

“I’m a chocolate rum girl, all the way,” Eleanor said quickly.

“That’s great. Mine’s berry!” Chidi said as cheerfully as he could manage. He knew that… whatever was out there… worked in mysterious ways, but he had no idea how someone like Eleanor had made it here, or how she was his soul mate. He didn’t even drink, and she seemed to drink like a… well like a thing he could mention if he didn’t abhor stereotypes.

“Though it's better if you pour actual rum onto it. Ooh, that would make a killer float! Like a root beer float, but made out of frozen yogurt and rum!”

She wasn’t even listening!

**Seven Months Later**

Eleanor stood in front of Chidi with her hands behind her back. “Hey Chidi, I just wanted to, you know, thank you for your help these past few months… all of the ethics lessons and the helping me hide how unworthy I am and the whole kind of lying to Michael despite how much that freaks you out… I just really appreciate it.”

Before Chidi could reply, she whipped out her hands, revealing a carton from Yogurt Acres.

“Is this-”

“Frozen yogurt. Berry flavored.”


End file.
